Grimm of Chaos
The Grimm of Chaos is an improved Chaos Mode returning from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It was made available in the Chaos Mode Update for Call of Duty: Extinction and returns in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction. Successfully reaching a Points threshold of 150,000 will reward all players in the match the Grimm Slayer SWV. Grimm of Chaos returns in Call of Duty: Retribution as a Reprisal mode. Overview Much like its Ghosts predecessor, it can be played with four players; all of whom will start with an FX-57 sidearm and no Create-A-Class, Specialized Weapon Variant, Class, Team Support, Strike Package and a Equalizer will be available. At the start of the match, two minutes will be given; however running out of time does not end the match. Players also start with three Self-Revives and weapons will be scattered across the area which in order to obtain them, players will need to spend Points; which are earned from killing Grimm. In Age of Extinction, the mode returns but with a new addition; modifiers are a new feature introduced to the mode in an attempt to create a more tense experience with players. These modifiers also spice up the gameplay by making enemies stronger and their attacks being more powerful. Some other modifiers do not affect the enemies, but rather affects other things such as objects or even the player. Lore Mr. Tachibana calls Rose Squad to his Armoury on the Beacon; telling them to brace and close their eyes, after doing so he uses the Nexus to travel to one of various places in a different timeline of the universe he thought of. Once arriving at the selected location and before he leaves back to the Nexus without them, he straps something onto them which attracts the Grimm to them. After fighting the Grimm for an hour straight and just running out of bullets, Mr. Tachibana intervenes with his clones to clear out the Grimm and he then tells them that since they held out for so long, he gives them each a weapon as a reward. He then brings them back to the Beacon through the Nexus which renders them unconscious due to him using an untraceable gas, wakes them up and asks them if they are await. Asking what happened, Mr. Tachibana tells the four they just fainted in front of them, hoping that they see their travel through the Nexus as a dream which is successful and send them on their way. Gameplay Scoring In the Grimm of Chaos, killing Grimm will give them Points for each Grimm killed, however the amount of Points given is dependent on the type of Grimm. Points are used to obtain weapons scattered throughout the area. Players will also need to keep up their Combo as if there is no time left on the clock when players lose their Combo, the end will match. *Warrior — 50 Points *Gladiator — 100 Points *Scorpion — 150 Points *Aggressor — 300 Points *Vindicator — 25 Points *Bruiser — 200 Points *Stalker — 100 Points *Apparition — 500 Points *Guardian — 1000 Points As players gain more than 40,000 Score, Grimm of each type will begin to appear at an increased rate which also increases their health as well. Starting at 20,000 Score, a "High Value" Grimm will periodically appear highlighted to all players, neutralizing this Grimm gives players 5000 Points and 2500 Score to the team. However, allowing this Grimm to escape the area will result in a mission failure. Modifiers Work-in-progress Challenges Throughout the match, challenges will appear which award Bonus Pick-ups to the players. However, these challenges timed and will only appear for about a minute. These Bonus Pick-ups include: *Venom-X **Venom-FX **Venom-LX *Flares *Trophy System *Hypno Knife *2x Combo *Weapon Specialist Upgrade *Medic Upgrade *Engineer Upgrade *Tank Upgrade *Stun Ammo *Incendiary Ammo *Explosive Ammo *Armor Piercing Ammo *Semblance Rounds - Returns from Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive *Hypno Trap *Tesla Trap Endings There are three ways for the match to end. #All players go down without Self-Revive #No time left when everyone's Combo runs out #A highlighted "High Value" Grimm escapes the area Maps *"Discovery" (Outdoor Recreation area) *"Attack of the Kormans" (Main Hangar area) *"Peace Denied" (Front Yard area) *"Armada" (Outside Deck area) *"Prisoners of War" (Courtyard area) *"Outpost of Chaos" *"Factory of Chaos" *"Awakening of Chaos" *"Compound of Chaos" Trivia *With the way the Nexus works, Mr. Tachibana unintentionally gave Rose Squad access to the Nexus which will allow them to travel to different universes and timelines as well. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)